Let's Believe in love
by Paty4Hale
Summary: Debemos creer en el amor cuando este llega a nosotros. Nunca llegará cuando lo esperamos, siempre es por sorpresa. Caroline descubre eso cuando se enamora del héroe de la historia, cuando admite sus sentimientos por Stefan, cuando comienza a mortificarse por ellos. Stefan por su parte no lucha tanto como ella, él sabe lo que quiere y la quiere a ella, sea como sea. Reto Bite Me.


**Holaaa!aqui un one shot de una pareja un poco peculiar. **

**Stefan/Caroline. Me parece que ambos han pasado por tantas cosas, y siempre han sido los más fuertes en mi opinión. Me encantó la forma en como Stefan apoyó a Caroline cuando ella le contó que habia tenido sexo con Klaus en el bosque, la forma cómplice en como rieron, en como él parece estar siempre para Caroline y al reves, a veces deseo que ellos terminen juntos. Por eso elegí esta pareja para este reto.**

**Disclaimer: TVD no me pertenece, todo pertenece a L.J Smith y a los derechos de autor de la cadena de TV que pasa la serie jeje... _Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡San Valentín, Bite me!" del foro "The Vampire Diaries:_ _Dangerous Liaisons!"._**

**Número de palabras: 2.462**

**Pareja: Stefan/Caroline**

**Rating:T**

**Category: Romance/Humor.**

* * *

**Let's believe in love.**

* * *

_**"I believe in the things I'm afraid to say" Christina Perri/ I Believe**_

Definitivamente ahí todos estaban con la pareja equivocada, Damon y Elena, Stefan y Katherine, incluso ella sentía que esa sesión de sexo con Klaus había sido algo no previsto y que definitivamente no repetiría de nuevo (sin importar cuan bueno hubiera sido). Ella soñaba con unos ojos verdes, pero no precisamente los de Klaus, ella soñaba con esa sonrisa que muy raras veces aparecía, ella soñaba con el vampiro que siempre era el héroe de las historias. Ella soñaba con estar con alguien que hasta hacía nada estaba teniendo sexo en su habitación. Maldición, los viejos tiempos apestan. Ella sabía que lo que creía sentir era erróneo, era el ex-novio de su mejor amiga, el chico con el que en algunas ocaciones todavía quisiera que esté. Un suspiro es lo que tomaba todo el mundo en derrumbarse, pero una eternidad era lo que hacía falta para ponerse firme y decidir hacer frente a lo que pasara.

Todo empezó cuando el verano comenzó y cierta persona desapareció. En cierto modo culpaba a Elena de la desaparición de Stefan, sabía que no era justo, por eso no solía exteriorizar esos pensamientos, a pesar de que ganas no le faltaban. Cuando todos se dieron cuenta que algo andaba mal, Elena comenzó a ponerse en plan "Drama Queen"como siempre, que si era su culpa por estar con Damon,que si ella quería a Stefan, esas cosas eran las que hacían que la sangre de todos hirviera sobre todo la de Caroline, razón de más por la que era la favorita de Katherine.

¿Cómo hacer para decirle a una persona que es tu mejor amigo, ex-novio de tu mejor amiga, y hermano del chico que más odias, que puede que exista la posiblidad de que estés enamorada de él? Era como algo raro, bizarro más bien. ¿Cómo había pasado? ¿Cuando había pasado? ¿Cuando la ayudó a sobrellevar aquél asesinato del chico en el parque de diversiones, cuando la ayudó a limpiarse en el baño ,mientras Elena jugaba a ser la consoladora oficial de Bonnie? ¿Habían sido las interminables charlas con café en mano? ¿O el ser vampiros los había unido? ¿Cuándo había empezado a desarrollar sentimientos por Stefan? ¿Cuando se presentó en la mansión Salvatore con la caja fuerte y lo obligó a entrar en ella?

No sabía exactamente que era lo que pasaba con ella, no sabia que era lo que le pasaba a ella con Stefan. Él era leal, era un gran amigo, la apoyaba sin importar la situación. Él era un gran chico, se habia convertido en su mejor amigo, incluso podría decir que aunque no se hubiera enamorado de él, o casi enamorado, o lo que sea que estuviera sintiendo, podría elegir a Stefan por encima de Elena, aunque sabía que la amistad de ambos para ella era igual de importante, no cambiaría a Elena, pero si cambiaría al novio de Elena, solo que ya no estaba tan segura de querer que Elena recapacitara sobre sus sentimientos para con Damon y el hermano en cuestión. ¿Que haría ella si de pronto su mejor amiga decide que está enamorada de nuevo (o de verdad) del chico por el que ella estaba desarollando algunos sentimientos? Estaba claro que ella no se echaría para atrás, él tendría que elegir, bueno los tres tendrían que elegir. ¡Maldición!.

Matt, Tyler, Klaus y ahora ¡Stefan!. ¿Cuando se había vuelto tan complicada su vida?.

Suspiró. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo con su vida? Ella había jurado que quería a Klauss, claro, lo mismo le había pasado con Matt y con Tyler, y mira como terminaron las cosas. Negó con la cabeza mientras limpiaba frenéticamente su habitación. ¿Porque la limpiaba por segunda vez?. Definitivamente tenía que buscarse un pasatiempo.

Bonnie estaba pasando tiempo de calidad con Jeremy y Elena estaba siendo ella en otro lado. ¿Dónde estaban las personas del mundo cuando las necesitaba? Katherine solo se burlaría de ella y le restregaría en la cara lo bueno que es el chico en la cama. Ella misma quería saber eso!. Demonios!. Ahora pensaba en Stefan en la cama, desnudo. Pensamientos peligrosos Caroline!.

Negó con la cabeza nuevamente y dejó todo el equipo de limpieza en el bañ duchó para quitarse el desagradable olor a detergente de encima y se visitió con unos simples jeans ajustados, una camisa naranja y unas zapatillas marrones, tomó su bolso y sin un rumbo fijo tomó las llaves de su auto y salió de aquella macabra habitación de universidad. Si seguía un minuto más allí, haría algo que no sería peligroso para su salud, como llamar a Stefan y contarle todo.

Golpeó el volante sin fuerza y sintió las lágrimas de frustración aparecer en su rostro. ¿Por qué enamorarse tenía que ser frustrante? ¿No se supone que tiene que ser relajante, estimulante y mantenerte en las nubes y todo eso? Demonios, se supone que ahora debería estar saltando de feliciad, viendo películas cursis, o leyendo cursis libros sobre amor eterno y todo eso, o algo que iba más con su personalidad, debería estar con el chico en cuestión siendo felices y comiendo perdices, pero sólo a Caroline Forbes le pasa que se enamora de un chico con un pasado amoroso algo bastante turbio. ¿Qué está mal en su cabeza?, algo anda mal, de eso está segura, sino ¿Cómo estaría pasando por esta situación? Lidiando con sus sentimientos por Stefan mientras reniega en su mente que le gustó haber tenido sexo salvaje con Klaus en el bosque.

Llevaba bastante manejando, y no se dió cuenta que lo único que hacía era dar vueltas por su vecindario. Tal vez y es cierto que en tiempos de necesidad uno siempre acude al hogar. Apagó el motor del auto y antes de bajarse contempló por unos segundos su casa. Sentía un poco de nostalgia, y quería volver a ser esa chica humana, cuyas mayores preocupaciones eran lo que podría vestir en el baile de bienvenida, o como decoraría el gimnasio de la escuela para dicho baile. Su única preocupación en aquél entonces era aprenderse la rutina de las porristas, y que las chicas lo hicieran bien, solo tenía que lucir bien, ser humana, ser ella misma. Pero desde que se habia convertido en vampiro todo había sido tan...extraño, amenazas por aquí, amenzas por allá, sangre, remordimientos, memorias borradas, personas matadas, dolor, amor, desamor, todo era tan...complicado. Ser humano era más sencillo. Ser vampiro a veces apestaba, sin importar las ventajas que trajera.

Su madre podría ayudarla. Su madre la ayudaría. Una madre siempre parece saber que decir cuando una se siente mal.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y entró, se sentía bien entrar sin ser invitada, era su casa, su madre la había dejado entrar, para Lizzie Forbes su hija era una chica más, o mejor dicho, la misma chica de siempre.

-¿Mamá?-Era un hábito llamar a su madre una vez entrara en casa, a pesar de que podía saber perfectamente si estaba o no.

La Sheriff Forbes salió de la cocina secando sus manos en un delantal blanco que tenia por arriba de la ropa. Lo que estuviera cocinando, olí estupendamente bien.

No hicieron falta palabras. Madre e hija se abrazaron y se dijeron todo lo que no han podido decirse por teléfono. Lizzie sabía que algo no andaba bien con Caroline, su sonrisa era tensa, su postura también, cargaba un peso en sus hombros que no la hacía caminar con naturalidad, y con la altiveza que caracteriza a Caroline Forbes.

Almorzaron en agradables charlas, posponiendo lo más posible _esa _conversación, aunque ambas sabían que era inevitable.

…

…

Vieron una película por los viejos tiempos, comieron helado de chocolate y rieron con una comedia, se pusieron al tanto sobre lo más vanal de sus vidas, pero el tema inevitablemente llegó y Caroline suspiró deprimida.

-¿Todo en orden?-Caroline negó con la cabeza-¿Quieres hablar de ello?-La madre de Caroline acarició los rizos rubios que su hija estaba llevando ese día, a pesar de que pudiera ser un desastre en su interior, Dios prohíba que su hija saliera sin maquillaje o sin peinarse, ante todo las apariencias para Caroline lo eran todo, al menos cuando se trataba de la suya propia.

-Es Stefan.-admitió.

-¿Qué sucedió con Stefan?-Lizz intentó no rodar los ojos, siempre sucedía algo con él o Elena.

-Todo mamá.-Al ver la confusión en su rostro prosiguió- Es leal, un caballero. Ya sabes como siempre intenta ser el héroe de todos, es un gran amigo, y es divertido y siempre tiene una palabra de apoyo, y no juzga y...

-Y estás enamorada de él-concluyó su madre interrumpiendo su verborrea.

Caroline la miró petrificada. Ella misma había dicho que lo estaba, pero escucharlo de la boca de alguien más, y que ese alguien fuera su madre, era...¿Irreal?

-No es malo estar enamorada Caroline, Stefan es un buen chico, tu misma lo has dicho. ¿Qué problema hay?-A veces los adolescentes veían tormentas en vasos de agua, y se ahogaban en un mar de aflicciones.

-Es Stefan mamá- Ella no entendía a que se refería, Caroline bufó exasperada.-Mamá!

Lizzie rió. -Caroline, no importa si Stefan o es Tyler, si estás enamorada disfrútalo cariño. ¿Sabe él algo de esto?-por lo afligida que estaba su hija suponía que no.

Caroline negó con la cabeza avergonzada.

-Te puedo recomendar que hables con él, le cuentes como te si él siente lo mismo que tu. Si lo siente, disfrutenlo, sino, no importa cariño, muchos peces hay en el agua y nunca digas "de esa agua no beberé"-Caroline rió suavemente cuando su madre le guiñó el ojo.

Luego de varias horas hablando con su madre, Caroline finalmente decidió que era hora de hacer frente a la situación y hablar con Stefan. Sólo esperaba que él sintiera al menos una mínima parte de lo que ella siente por él, eso haría las cosas más fáciles que si no sentía nada.

….

….

….

-Rubia, ojos azules, mandona, exigente. ¿Esa Caroline?-preguntó Bonnie por la bocina del teléfono. A falta de una mejor persona, Stefan había acudido a Bonnie por un consejo. Eran amigas, eso tenía que ayudar.

-Si, Bonnie, esa Caroline-Stefan rodó los ojos.

-¿Seguro? ¿No te habrás golpeado en la cabeza o algo así?-esta vez era Jeremy Gilbert quien habló. Stefan se permitió reir. Era lógico que pensaran eso.

-Si. Jeremy y Bonnie, estoy seguro.

-Pues...-El timbre de la puerta de la manción salvatore interrumpió su conversación por teléfono. Stefan colgó el teléfono sin despedirse al notar quien estaba en su puerta.

-Caroline-Se hizo a un lado y dejó que la rubia hiciera su camino adentro de la casa.

Es como si ella supiera lo que estaba hablando con Bonnie. Era tan extraño.

-Necesito hablar contigo, y realmente necesito que permanezcas callado hasta que termine, porque no es fácil lo que vengo a decirte-Bonnie tenía razón. Caroline es mandona. Sonrió seguro de si mismo y se sentó en el sofá individual, poniendo las manos sobre su cabeza, los pies sobre la mesa y haciendola una seña a la chica para que comenzara con lo que quería decir.

Caroline se tomó unos infinitecimales segundos para apreciar a Stefan, parecía la viva imagen de la indiferencia. Tomó aire y comenzó a decir todo lo que quería, lo que sentía, lo que pensaba.

-Eres una gran persona, con una personalidad brillante y atrallente, pero al mismo tiempo eres reservado y callado, algunas veces eres tan comprencible y otras tan críptico, eres serio la mayoría del tiempo pero eres una de las personas más sensibles que he conocido en mi vida y eres alegre y optimista pero a veces también pesimista. Tienes una sonrisa y una palabra de apoyo para todos siempre, y eres el héroe de todas las aventuras, has sufrido tus propios demonios -Stefan frunció el ceño, no entendía muy bien porque lo describía, pero prometió esperar hasta el final.- y has ayudado a todos a luchar contra sus propios demonios, lidiar con Damon no es fácil y lo sabré yo -Stefan sonrió ía que amaba las riñas de su hermano con Caroline.- pero aún así tienes fe en él, cuando ni él mismo la el bien en las demás personas, crees que todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad, pero aún así eres capaz de eliminar a todas las amenazas. Eres una persona sencilla, y al mismo tiempo tan impresionante. Y creo que me he enamorado de ti en algún momento desde que me convertí hasta ahora.-Finalizó.

Decir que estaba impresionado era poco, él era muchas cosas, todas las que Caroline dijo, muchas más. Admiraba a esa chica porque había pasado las de Caín y había aprendido a sonreír.

-Bien. Ahora hablaré yo.-Caroline asintió y observó nerviosa como Stefan se levantaba del sofá, abandonando toda posible indiferencia. -Tu Caroline, eres testaruda, pero escuchas lo que las personas tienen para decir. Sabes reconocer y decir en voz alta cuando un plan apesta y cuando es brillante. Eres mandona, eres vanidosa, pero aún así eres la persona más asombrosa que he conocido en mi vida. Tienes tus demonios, pero los has sabido sobrellevar. Odias a Damon, pero aún así lo has ayudado cuando lo necesita, lo que dice mucho de ti. Ves el mal en las personas, pero después aprendes a reconocer tus errores y ves el bien que puede albergar esa persona, eres risueña, pero sabes apreciar un momento de seriedad, eres exagerada, pero sabes la gravedad exacta de las cosas. En resumen eres la única persona con la que quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida. No importa si en mi pasado hubo una Katherine, o Rebeccah, o Elena, o quien sea, lo importante es que tu eres mi futuro. Y en algun momento en el camino también me he enamorado de ti Caroline Forbes. Porque eres la persona más rara y aún así única que he conocido y con la que me he sentido plenamente cómodo.-Ahora ella era la sorprendia. No esperaba algo así, pero bienvenido sea.

Ella rió sorprendida y se lanzó a los brazos de Stefan, quien la recibió riendo libremente. La besó profundamente. El beso era dulce, era cariñoso, era amoroso, era todo lo que ambos sentían. Era muchas cosas, era de ellos dos.

-Y ciertamente no me importa que hayas tenido sexo con Klaus en el bosque.-Caroline gimió mortficada y escondió su rostro en el pecho de él.-No me emociona particularmente que él haya tenido sus manos y otras cosas en tí, pero me consuelo con saber que sólo yo lo haré de ahora en adelante.-Caroline sonrió ante sus palabras y alzó el rostro para fijar su mirada en una verde.

-Te amo-dijo atrapada en la mirada divertida de Stefan, mirada que pronto se transformó en algo pasional y dulce.

-Te amo-respondió él para luego juntar sus labios en una promesa de amor eterna.

-Eres bastante acertada en tus declaraciones-broméo lo miró confundida-Feliz Día de San Valentín Caroline.-Ella rió y volvió a besarlo.

* * *

**¿Que tal? Caroline y Stefan...raro, lo se pero me parecen lindos juntos :)...**

**Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews...**

**Paty4Hale**

**10/02/2014**

**FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN ADELANTADO!:)**


End file.
